Beautiful Times
by OpposingForce
Summary: Someone had the nerve to hack into this account. I have no idea who it is, but this is a NaruHina fiction. I apologize for the mistake. A Valentines Day fiction.


_**Beautiful Times**_

_**AN: Yes, my first one shot ever. Sort of dedicated to Valentine's Day –which I think is nothing more but a gyp like "Love Day" in the Simpsons- but not really since this holiday was not even mentioned once in the entire story. I don't know if there is Valentine's Day in the world of Naruto so I decided not to make it all AU but at least the romance is still there. Although this is followed by the trilogy I am writing, this will not be added in there since the timeline of it is not too correct. I wrote them as 13 but you can easily modify it yourself so they sound 16 or 17. Without further adieu, let's get things started…**_

Legend:

"…": Speech

'…': Thoughts or thoughts could also be in italics

Scene Changes are listed in bolded italic brackets.

_**Please remember that all the characters act like in the story of Downfall of the Light 1, 2, and 3. So don't start complaining if they may be out of character!**_

**_(Just another day in the Leaf)_**

Everything was back to normal at last. Konoha defended themselves against a sudden invasion from the Sound during the chunnin exams, no important people were killed other than the Third Hokage, prosperity was running through the village once again, and all citizens considered this as a dismayed experience in their lives. Although they have lost a lot, it was not to an extent where it was hopeless. As long as they still had a living chance, they should not simply discard it and declare forfeit. What the village needed now was support and hard working people who were willing to give Konoha to reborn, and they seriously did a good job of it.

Aside from the village attempting to retrieve normality again, the genin survivors were trying to reach a consensus themselves with their lives. To be precise, the invasion either broken them or bonded them stronger and of course being loving people to their couples the genins treasured another even deeper. It was a fortunate scenario indeed, everyone seemed to be living out their lives to the fullest.

Neji and Tenten became closer than before and almost inseparable. They trained with another everyday –or nearly everyday for they also needed their own time alone or hang out with another. They also had meals very frequently; had their share of fun at poking fun at Lee at times; discussed their futures together at becoming something greater than a genin; dating another, and such. Although the Hyuga clan demanded each Hyuga member to marry someone of the opposite sex in their clan, there was no possible way that Neji would simply accept those traditions. He would never marry Hinata knowing that her heart belonged to someone else, and where as he gave his to Tenten. If they forced themselves in marrying another, they would only result in tragedy. Hiashi knew better and thus he disbanded this tradition for his own daughter and Neji. Henceforth, it made the duo eternally grateful.

Rin and Gaara were an unexpected pair in Konoha. Who would've believed that they found another feelings since they were partners in guarding a post? To Gaara, Rin was fascinating. Of course, being Naruto's little sister in her older childhood days, it was unquestionably clear that she understood how someone's mind like his worked. In simpler terms, she knew how Naruto acted in his life. In addition, she was an effective mind reader. Whenever Gaara seemed to be down, Rin knew how to cheer him up. Whenever he was silent and preferred to be alone, the Kamishiro girl knew exactly what to do to get him talking. In a several days after working very sufficiently together, Rin began to call him by adding a chan as a suffix.

Did Rin know that no one ever called Gaara with a chan? She was confident that she knew but she did not mind. If she knew Naruto well, no one called him Naruto-chan thus he never had been treated like a kid before. Rin wanted Gaara to feel appreciated and cared for and it didn't matter if he was a demon. Gaara needed love as well and calling him Gaara-chan showed that he was someone with significance in her life. Even Rin herself did not understand how she began to have affection for him but she clearly noticed that Gaara had a liking for her. Gaara was indeed mysterious but he also had a very understanding heart, although he may be cold and collected he sometimes did say words of powerful encouragement to her to lighten her up. Soon enough, she began to love him and proudly declared that he was her Gaara-chan. Despite how many times the Sand nin wanted her to call him just Gaara, the Kamishiro girl would not stop knowing that he liked it very much himself.

Sasuke and Sakura had also been very close ever since they declared their love –or undying passion- for another in the hospital as the Uchiha was recovering his body. Where had Sakura been in his life, Sasuke wondered about this everyday, he just didn't understand how he could have been living without Sakura here. Why did he neglect her before when she was such an angel? He didn't know why but the only solution that he came up with was his pride –too much of it. In spite of love was such a powerful and possibly even extreme word, Sasuke at least knew that he truly cherished Sakura's faithful affection. With someone willing to revive his fallen Uchiha clan, what was the need of wanting more power? Friends like Naruto was his strength, and endless make out sessions with the Haruno girl did wonders to make him realize how much beautiful life could be.

When everyone else was doing well with their relationship, the only –and probably most intimate couple between them all- couple that seemed to be quite cool was Naruto and Hinata. Of course, being them they would not want their relationship to distance but it was obvious that something else had to drag them behind.

Ever since the Sound invasion, Jiraiya advised Naruto to find the Uzumaki ninjutsu arts and hide it somewhere that would be safe. Somehow, the sannin's intuitions told him that Orochimaru may have came here to discover the secrets of Naruto's heritage. Having a bloodline that can reveal demons and other revival techniques such as Animate Dead and Resurrection, this was something that must remain in Konoha and no where else. At the same time, Jiraiya suggested that the Death Knight should actually learn one of the resurrecting moves just in case anything did happen. Naruto agreed promptly –not enthusiastically sadly enough- and followed his sensei's instructions to discover more about his heritage. Much to his dismay, he had to sacrifice his own free time until he had mastered at least one of them.

For Hinata, it was the exact opposite; she had too much free time. Hiashi soon became a temporary member of the high council due to the loss of the Sandaime and restrictions were not tight in the Hyuga household. Obviously, that was the reason why Neji would invite Tenten after late hours or he would not even come back. At the same time, Hinata had been spoiling herself a little bit as well such as going to sleepovers at Sakura's place; hang out with Rin and others during days where she should be at home; even watching the stars at night along with the entire gang. Yet, something seemed to be missing. Even experiencing such joys with everyone, Hinata felt empty. Rin could understand why, that was because Naruto was never with them.

Just once, Hinata hoped that her precious Naruto would be present and enjoy the day with her. It wasn't too long before Rin and Sakura decided to look for him themselves.

**_(At Naruto's apartment)_**

It was the same thing every morning this week or two; Naruto had no choice but to comply with that statement. Everyday it was wake up; fix some random breakfast; reading his novel to get some insights in life; begin to train with his Animate Dead ability; eat lunch; deal with more training; go out to Ichikaru to have ramen for dinner –even though he cares less about ramen- so he would not lack human interactions or he would consider himself insane; write a several paragraphs in his diary when he came back as a report; and finally go to sleep. This became more or less of a routine and being someone who cared less about life; he did not find it a problem.

However, it was one morning when his doorbell rang. Just before he managed to open the door –or a tiny bit, the wooden door flung open causing it to smash cleanly on his face. As of result of an impact of that kind, he fell onto the ground with his back. After cursing out loud, which sounded more of a whisper and a hiss, the young Death Knight raised his eyes to see who did such a good job at damaging his face. Surprisingly, all he saw were two women faces consisting of Rin and Sakura smiling at him sheepishly knowing that they have done wrong. How could he get mad at them after that? After grinning a little bit, Naruto got himself together and invited them to the living room to see what they came here for.

"So," said Naruto as he handed them each a cup of green tea, "It's good to see you again,"

"Is that all you got to say, Naruto-ni-chan?" Sakura asked with disappointment and a frown, "Where have you been all this time?" When Naruto's eyes somewhat opened due to that question, he immediately took a small glimpse at Rin –whose eyes contained the same kind of disappointment. The young assassin wondered why he did to upset them, he had not seen them for over a week for heaven's sake.

"Where have I been?" he questioned back in a higher pitch of voice, "I have been here trying to secure the information of my heritage." Naruto then took a small sip of his tea to see if it was good enough. Surprisingly, he actually mixed it quite well. Normally, Hinata would do it for him but it appeared he needed to fend for himself for a while.

"Working hard these days, ni-san?" asked Rin collectively with her eyes closed with solemnity. Whenever she did that it was not good news. Naruto merely nodded to answer.

"Yes, of course," he replied still eyeing her slightly, "Jiraiya-sensei told me that I should conceal all the forbidden arts of my clan so in case when an enemy does intend to steal it from the Uzumaki estates, I would have it here in an insignificant apartment. Also, I need to master a move."

"Really, is that so?" Rin inquired rhetorically. Naruto knew something was obviously up since Sakura did not even react when he mentioned "new technique" where before she would be all curious and excited trying to leech off any secret information from him. If Sakura wasn't interested, that only meant she was more focussed on something else. To Naruto, this something else must be the reason why they were here to begin with.

"What are you getting at, Rin-chan?" Naruto said finally not wanting to wait any longer, "What is it that you want from me?"

"Nothing, ni-san," Rin answered as she placed her cup of tea down before getting a small piece of cake that was on the coffee table, "But don't you remember something?"

"What?"

"Ever since you have been studying, you have not been hanging out with us," said Sakura with a pout, "If you are not there, it is unquestionably different."

"Well," Naruto spoke airily, "It can't be helped now, can it? In case the Sound does attack us again, we need to be prepared. If none of us were prepared for the chunnin exam, I am sure over half of us would've been killed at the arena." The girls only sighed in unison.

"I know that, ni-chan," reasoned the pink haired girl trying to make a smile, "But do you know that you are making someone really lonely for not showing up in any of our events? How can you completely isolate yourself like this and maintain your sanity? How do you do it without any human connections?"

"I just could, Sakura-chan," said Naruto in a grunt, "I will be fine here by myself, don't worry."

"You are not the one that I am worrying about, ni-chan," corrected Sakura. Hearing that, Naruto only looked at his sister with a confused look. That made the pink hair girl roll her eyes slightly.

"What are you saying?"

"I am talking about Hinata-chan here, Naruto," stated Sakura very clearly and she didn't even bother adding ni-chan as a suffix. Once Naruto heard her, he wanted to slap himself for forgetting about Hinata. For a boyfriend, he was quite the lousy one. There were two types of poor boyfriends: those who cheat on their girl and those who do not cheat but lacking the care for them. Giving a sigh, the Death Knight awaited the verbal torment that was to come since Sakura cared a lot for her best friend where as Rin demanded her brother to take good care of whoever he chose to be his other half –since she was not the one chosen.

"How is she?" asked Naruto now feeling quite a loser for not remembering the woman he loved.

"She is fine, don't worry about her health. However, she is just lonely…" Lonely was the only word to make his mood sink further to the depths of depression, "She does have fun but she really wants you there. How could you not show up once?"

"I am sorry…" apologized the Death Knight bowing his head a little.

"Not to us, Naruto-ni-san," corrected Rin with a grin, "You have to make it up to Hinata-san."

"How do I do that?" he questioned wanting some aid, "What can I do to get Hinata-chan's forgiveness? I would do anything." Sakura and Rin were quite surprised to see his willingness, when did Naruto become someone that would dedicate himself with humane commitments? Hinata certainly changed him quite a bit.

"Hinata is not angry with you, ni-chan," Sakura told him softly to reassure him, "She is just down that you haven't been with her for over a week when she loves you so much. All you have to do is to spend time with her."

"But I still need to work on my…" He was then cut off when Rin hushed him with a finger to his lips. The young assailant nearly blushed a deep red since his air access was being cut off.

"Ni-san," began the Kamishiro girl with a very knowing smirk, "How many days have you worked on this project of yours?" Once Naruto only muffled his answer since his mouth was still sealed by Rin's finger. As soon as the girl noticed that he was attempting to breathe, she sheepishly smiled apologetically and retracted away. After giving a few series of coughs, Naruto finally continued.

"I don't know… ten days?"

"How long have you known Hinata-san for?" Naruto blinked a few times wondering where this was going. Yet he decided to play along until he grasped the real picture.

"8 years?"

"How long have you two officially became a couple?"

"3 weeks to a month."

"How many times have you guys gone out for a date?" The Kamishiro girl immediately asked after his response. Naruto asked himself why she was so persistent.

"Date? This word is so foreign to me…" It was then when the two girls began to smile as if they got what they wanted. Naruto prepared himself for the worst possible outcome.

"Yes, date, ni-san," stated Rin as she leaned closer along with Sakura, "You have to date Hinata-san so your relationship and feelings would bloom like a flower in spring. If you don't spend time with her, your emotions will fluctuate thus your relationship will become further apart."

"How could you not have dated her even once when she is your girlfriend?" Sakura demanded a reason from him in an instant. In spite how much Naruto wanted to answer his sister with a justifiable explanation, he wanted to curse himself or even punch himself in the face when he actually figured out what he said.

"I was… I was… I was busy…" Not an ideal answer, as Naruto would say.

"Busy?" she challenged him further with much authority, "What were you busy doing?"

"…" No words came out from the Death Knight.

"How many books have you read ever since you came back to Konoha?" Sakura asked.

"Twelve…"

"What about dating? You never considered dating at all?" Not noticing this before but Sakura's face was several inches above his while her eyes were looking into his cerulean ones directly. Her hands were on her hips with maximum command that thus Naruto felt like a low rank soldier cowering in front of his Captain.

"No…" replied Naruto in a squeak knowing these girls were dominating over him.

"What happened to your dating? You need to date!"

"But…"

"No buts, ni-san," said Rin waving her finger, "You need to take Hinata-san out of on a date and that is that. No excuses and we will make sure you will have a great time."

"Rin-chan…" Naruto tried to prove his point but only to be rejected by his gorgeous violet eyed and haired sister.

"No buts, I said," Rin stated in a command, "Hinata-san needs you and you will make her happy. You will discard everything that you have planned for tomorrow afternoon to night and prepare for this date. I will hunt you down myself if you don't show up."

"Rin-"

"No, I don't want to hear it," the Kamishiro girl cut in while a smirk was still on her face, "We will look for Hinata-san right now and tell her the good news. After she agrees on the time and location, we will come back and look for you so you can ready yourself. You will date Hinata-san and that is that." Not giving a chance for Naruto to object, the two girls bid their farewells before disappearing into thin air using Blink.

The Death Knight grunted audibly when he wished he never allowed them to come in. Better yet, maybe he should not have gotten a girlfriend to begin with so troublesome things such as this would not have to happen. However, Hinata was just too good not to recognize; he loved her too much to be just best friends with another. Despite how much he did love her, this kind of dating was not his style.

"Kuso…" he cursed in a hiss before going into his room to study.

_**(Meanwhile in the Hyuga mansion)**_

"What did you two say?" asked Hinata with delight, "Naruto-kun is what?"

"Yep," Sakura nodded with a cheery smile, "Ni-chan is going to take you out. Are you excited, Hinata-chan?" The Hyuga girl moved her head up and down adorably, she couldn't believe what she was hearing. Her cheeks were flushing with excitement, this would be their first date together and the anxiety was simply killing her.

"Where would you two like to go?" Rin questioned while smiling a smile that was too wide.

"I would go anywhere with Naruto-kun," Hinata replied happily before dancing giddily in her room. Sakura couldn't believe how happy her best friend was when she heard the name Naruto being mentioned again. At this point, Sakura and Rin clearly knew how much Hinata loved Naruto. After noticing that her friends were still in her room, Hinata immediately stopped bashfully with a red embarrassed face. "Sorry… I got carried away…"

"That's fine," Sakura told her with a smile, "I know you are really excited for your first date."

"What should I do to prepare myself for it? I am so inexperienced… I know Sakura-chan can help me with it since you know everything about dating." When Sakura began to laugh a tad bit too nervously, Hinata only blinked in confusion in terms of why she was so worried. Somehow, her intuition told her something.

"Hinata…" said Sakura as she placed a hand on the timid girl's shoulder, "I… I don't really know anything about dating either…" At that instant, Hinata's eyes opened widely while Rin began to laugh out loud. In a twist of events, Hinata –unexpectedly- grabbed the pink hair girl's shoulders and shook her violently.

"What are you talking about!" the Hyuga girl screamed in a frantic yell while still jouncing her, "If you don't know how to date, I won't survive for two minutes with Naruto-kun! He will hate me for being a poor girlfriend, he will never ask me out again, he would then not look for me anymore, and then we break up… And it will be my fault since I don't know how to be socially attractive! My dreams of being with him forever will be shattered, I can't live like this and I cannot blame anyone but myself because I am a bad dating person!" By the time Hinata finished her completely out of character outburst, Rin backed herself into a corner defensively with cold sweat perspiring from her body while Sakura was foaming at the mouth in a half dead state.

"I… can… see the light…" moaned Sakura in a daze ready to leave this world in any second.

"Sakura-chan, don't die on me!" the Hyuga heiress pleaded with fear, "Please…"

"Hinata-san," Rin spoke trying to smile, "It will be fine…"

"How would it be fine?" Hinata questioned in a hurry, "Naruto-kun isn't your average guy."

"I know… But all you need to do is be yourself. Ni-san loves you for who you are and if you pretend to be someone that you are not, I know he would be disappointed."

"Myself?" Hinata asked rhetorically, "But every time I look at him… I want to kiss him…"

"Good!" stated the Kamishiro girl in a quick impulse, "Then kiss him all you want."

"But the public would see us… it is too embarrassing…"

"Then kiss him as much as you please when you two are out of public. Of course, you want to be more intimate when you two are alone. When you guys are outside, all you need to do is to charm him or simply allow him to charm you. Most importantly, even if you two don't try to attract each other, just have fun as best friends or whatever. If you don't enjoy yourself, no one would do it for you. Correct that, no one can do it for you. Intimacy is more of the result of a good date so you would want to do everything to make him enjoy it."

"So… what you are saying is…"

"Yes, always think about him first and your needs second. If you don't get ni-san to like it, it would be all meaningless, and not to mention pointless. You got me, Hinata?" After hearing it, the Hyuga girl nodded in understanding. However, the girl's face still carried a bit of worry.

"But… what should I wear? I want to look good for him…"

"That is where we help you out," Sakura suddenly revived herself from her near-dead state, "We would make you gorgeous. So gorgeous that Naruto-ni-chan would not be able to resist you. He would love you both physically and emotionally." Hinata only squeaked nervously as the other two girls began to tower over her. She just had to think of something.

"But Naruto-kun has godly self-control…" the poor Hyuga girl tried to reason, "He wouldn't fall for anything…" However, despite her efforts, the other two did not back down that easily.

"That's where you are wrong, Hinata-chan," justified Sakura with a sinister grin, "Ni-chan has his limits and we will die trying to reach past his limit. Come on, Hinata, you are the only person who could do that…." It wasn't long before Rin and Sakura practically dragged the small timid girl into her personal bathroom attempting to fix her up… alluringly charming for her date tomorrow night. Hinata wondered if this was a mistake.

**_(Several Hours later in someplace in Konoha)_**

Naruto loathed his life at this moment, he seriously could not believe he allowed Rin and Sakura to get him through all this. After their short meeting with Hinata, Rin and Sakura came back with the news that Hinata agreed to this date. To make it worse, they came back with advises that –in theory- should appeal to the date. What did they tell him? Give a gift and a card, and Naruto should write the card himself than going to a convenience store and pick up those cheesy written text ones.

Did Naruto know how to write novels? Yes, indeed he did. However, in this card that he was suppose to give to Hinata must contain romantic words that would make Hinata happy. Romantic, what a tough issue for him to deal with… One of the things that he lacked the ability of in this life was being a fantastic lover although he was in love. How could he write out something that lovely when nothing came to his mind? If all he wrote was "I love you" on the card, that would be so lame and not to mention too simple. If he received a card like that from her it would be fine since he was a simple person but this was Hinata, it was a must that he had to make it special and fulfilling.

After borrowing a seal foam green gel pen from Rin, Naruto had been sitting on his chair and staring at the card for the entire hour trying to figure out what he should write down. Just in case he messed up, he took enough draft paper from his recycling paper and a pencil to prepare himself. By now, he already had a small hill of crumpled balls of paper. He groaned irritably at his previous creations and he only held his head with both hands wanting to die right on the spot. He then read one of the first lines of his rejected pieces and wanted to tear it into shreds of garbage.

_Hinata, the first time I met you… you were a good friend…_ What garbage!

_My heart pounded so damn fast when you became my friend…_ If Hinata read this, she would know it would be a lie since he never felt that way until recently.

_I can't believe how sexy you have been when I came back after eight years… _Sexy? For crying to the heavens, he never used that word in his life and using it here would only scar his own image to her.

_You are amazing and wonderful…_ that was completely crap and he knew it.

After throwing the hundredth piece of trash into the garbage pail, the Death Knight slammed his head onto the table with utmost frustration. At this precise moment, he hated Rin, he hated Sakura. They made his day into something in similar to living hell, and they seemed too damn proud at doing that. How dare they did it without any remorse, how could they decide how he should operate his life? Because of them, not only could he not be able to proceed with his work, they merely caused his mind into a stage of collapsing. Miraculously, his hate somehow inspired him to write the ideal card. In less than a second, he began to write again.

**_(Time Passes)_**

After scribbling hard on the last text into the card, Naruto closed the pen with the lid and finally gave out an exasperated groan of victory. At long last it was done and he did not want to write such stuff ever again. If someone ever made him do something like this anytime soon, they wish they had signed their death sentence before hand. Naruto then grabbed the envelope that was conveniently beside him and slipped the card in. With a slide of water, he sealed it finely before putting tape on the wrapped rectangular gift as a final touch. What was inside the gift, it was nothing but high quality chocolates.

Rin told him that most women like chocolates but the Death Knight somewhat doubted her words when Hinata never ate chocolates in front of him in his life. The Kamishiro girl's justification was that women do not want to look like addicts of sugar in front of people. They want to give off the impression that they were fit, attractive, perfect, and anything in between those lines. In spite of that, all women had their cravings and desires of food choice and chocolate was somehow their favorite. If it wasn't that, it would be ice-cream. Of course, Naruto wouldn't give his girlfriend a 3L tub of ice-cream as a present, so he and Rin agreed to get chocolates. Since he wasn't a girl, he had no right to prove Rin's statement wrong or unjustifiable.

Once Naruto stuffed the present and the card into one of the closets in the guest room –since he had no room in his own bedroom- suddenly he began to give out a yawn of fatigue. As he wiped the tear that was in his eye, he knew that he was growing weak. After spending so much time on work and no rest under frustration easily drained him. Although it was only slightly after 6:15 PM, the assailant wanted his sleep. Without thinking of any other tasks that he may need to accomplish today, the Death Knight decided to sack up early. Not even bothering to take a shower since he did not do anything athletic, he changed into his more casual T-shirt and shorts before slipping into his futon hoping to sleep. However, fifteen minutes later, Hinata arrived at his door.

"Naruto," she called gently but loud enough for him to hear. The girl then knocked on his door as well but received nothing. She questioned why he was not responding when Rin and Sakura told her that he would be here. Did something happen to him? The girl then reached into her pockets and took out a set of five keys. One was for her mini bank in her room, one was for access into her the Hyuga mansion if the gates were locked, the third one was for her treasured stuff that was stored into a box, the fourth was used for the back gate of the mansion, and the last one was for Naruto's apartment. After she clicked into the lock, she slowly turned the doorknob to enter.

Every time she came in here Hinata would feel surprised. This place was neat and sparklingly tidy. If he was who he was when he was five, this apartment would consider "Naruto's Personal Little Dump" but dumps would be cleaner. She wondered where Naruto could be, it was too early for him to sleep since her boyfriend always made good use of his time, and sleeping without the need was considered wasting. Nonetheless, she decided to look in his room. When she opened the door to gain access, her lips formed a smile when she saw his sleeping form. He was so serene, like a baby who needed care. She nearly forgot how cute he might be, Hinata was so grateful that she witnessed him like this. From the looks of things, he was in his rare deep sleeps since he did not detect her. Somehow, this gave her a devilish idea and the excitement was too great to ignore.

Immediately, she began to unbutton her blue Chinese looking blouse and discarded it somewhere in the room. She only had a violet tank top underneath and soon lowered both her bra and shirt straps down her shoulders so her shoulder area would look bare. Next, she took off her pants and raided his drawer for a comfortable pair of shorts. Once she got them on, she checked if it was short enough for her since she wanted to show as much skin on her legs as possible. As soon as everything was set, she silently slipped in beside him and covered herself with the blanket. She didn't dare to hug on kiss him since that may be enough to wake him up but indirectly he was tempting her to. Hinata would have her fun when he wakes up; she guaranteed it with utmost certainty.

_**(One hour later)**_

When Naruto began to groan in a muffle, the Hyuga girl –who was awake the entire time- smiled knowing that he would wake up soon. Time did fly when Naruto was here with her. In spite that all she did in this past hour was to lie right there beside him, Hinata cherished every second of it. Once Naruto emitted a yawn, Hinata commenced her own little operation.

"Good evening, my love," she said at last as she kissed him on the cheek, "How are you?"

"Good evening… Hinata…" he replied back still in a bit of a daze.

"You were so amazing, you know that? No wonder why I love you…" this part was whispered seductively into his ear. When it came to intimacy, Naruto instantly went alert. His mind suddenly regained the mandatory control and soon his senses experienced total fear. Why was Hinata here? She wasn't there when he fell asleep! When his eyes trailed her gorgeous smile and visage down to her neck, he nearly collapsed when he noticed her shoulders were bare. If there was nothing on top, he only assumed that she had nothing underneath those sheets. Naruto tried to move his legs to get up yet the Hyuga girl skillfully captured his with her own. Once Naruto felt the softness and smoothness of her legs, his heart raced with absolute fear since he seriously believed Hinata was naked.

What did he do to her when he was asleep? She was naked, her smile showed satisfaction from something that he did not remember, both of them were in bed, Naruto at this moment wanted to kill himself for having sex at the age of 13. He just committed the greatest sin in his life… he didn't deserve forgiveness! Yet, he needed to know what actually happened.

"Hinata…" he spoke with evident guilt.

"Yes?" she asked him with a very delightful smile as if nothing was wrong.

"I am sorry… I really am!" The girl only tilted her head to the right innocently.

"For what? For being so amazing and loving? Naruto-kun, I never felt so alive before, no one had ever done that for me. I love you so much…"

"How could you say that!" he nearly wanted to scream and pull his silver hair out, "What if I got you pregnant? What if… what if Hiashi-sama kills me for defiling his daughter and purifying her virginity? What is going to happen to us? What if you got a baby after this? What should we do? What can we do!" When Naruto wanted a very serious answer from her, his eye twitched noticeably when his girlfriend merely blinked with innocence with a finger to her lips. She was not one bit concerned and her next statement completely caused him to flip.

"Then we should get married and live with each other forever." Naruto wanted to die right there. If he had no sense of pride and dignity, he would foam at the mouth and fall back not wanting to wake up permanently.

"Married? We can't do that when we are 13! Wait… if we actually used a safe… you shouldn't get a baby… Hinata, did we use a safe?" The Hyuga girl shook her head endearingly causing Naruto to want to end his life even more.

"What is a safe?" she asked adorably as if that word did not exist in her vocabulary, "Who needs that thing anyway? Didn't you see me rip it into shreds before we did it? I told you that I wanted a baby and you agreed with me. Not long after that… you tore my clothes off and everything went wild…"

"I don't remember anything…" It was then when Hinata grinned very alluringly.

"Are you sure you don't recall a thing?" Hinata questioned as she pulled him closer from under the blanket and then kissed him gently on the lips, "Are you really sure?"

"Yes…" he said trying to not enjoy this too much.

"I could help you refresh your memory… I know you thought I was stunning too…" Not giving another moment to spare, the Hyuga girl miraculously got on top of him and claimed his lips for a fiery kiss of passion. She loved him so much and they had not kissed for a long time. When she moaned softly into his mouth, Naruto's mind was on a status where he could lose control at any second. First of all, he missed her kisses but more importantly, he thought both of them were in a state of undress. Even for a man whose logic surpassed any other quality he obtained, having someone that he loved in such a tempting and possibly erotic situation was testing his tolerance. As the Death Knight moved his hands to feel her creamy and silky back, his eyes opened up with shock and turned into relief. Once he roamed a little further with his hands, Hinata gave out a giggle since he was tickling her although he had no intention to. It was then when the Death Knight immediately shove away the blankets to reveal that both of them were actually dressed but the girl was just in one of his shorts.

Hinata began to laugh nervously as she slipped herself off him; she knew she was in deep, deep trouble now for freaking him out so badly moments before.

"How do you explain this, Hyuga-sama?" asked Naruto very dryly. For once in his life, he got Hinata completely cornered and practically making her beg in mercy.

"You ruined my fun…" she sheepishly said with a very red face.

"You really made me thought that I got you pregnant, Hinata," Naruto said to her with a face that did not appear to be too pleased.

"But I haven't seen you in a long time, Naruto," she reasoned while she moved herself to be inches in front of him, "I really missed you. I just wanted to surprise you… and it was funny to see that you actually believed me…"

"It's because that I love you that I believed you," he said as he guided his arm to her waist and took her in closer with forgiveness, "I was really worried… yet… I missed you, too." He then kissed her on the forehead gently, which caused Hinata to smile again.

"Are you angry with me?" she asked him with guilt while she leaned a little more onto him.

"No… not really actually," he stated with a grin, "I think I would've done something to fool you as well… you know, for the sake of making it special."

"You are no better than me then, Naruto," she complained adorably, "You can be such a hypocrite." Not wanting to hear anymore, Naruto simply kissed her again and she was more than willing to accept it and gave much more back to him. As they pulled back, the Death Knight smirked when Hinata's face reddened again.

"Before I forget, why are you here?" he asked suddenly, "You do know I am busy."

"Really? I don't consider sleeping being busy."

"I was just really tired, Hina-chan," he told her no louder than a whisper, "I have been lacking good sleep these days."

"You okay then?" Hinata asked him with concern as her head felt his forehead, "What would you do if I wasn't here? You have to take good care of yourself, Naruto-kun." He then took her hand of his skull before holding it securely; Hinata was surprised how out going he was today. "You want to know why I am here?"

"Yeah," he replied while giving a slight nod.

"I was kind of suspicious about that date tomorrow…" she told him hoping that he would not get angry.

"Suspicious?" Naruto questioned her wanting to chuckle, "You think that I won't take you out on a date when I promised that I would, Hina-chan?" She simply shook her head.

"That's the thing, you actually promised,"

"What's wrong with that?" At that moment, Hinata skillfully rested on him more thus causing him to lie on his back with her sitting on him. Hinata's clear lavender eyes scanned for answers that were in his blue ones, she was in a state of domination. Naruto did not really know if he liked her being so delinquent and so unpredictable, she could be such a vixen at times.

"I know you too well, Naruto," Hinata stated as she lowered her head more, "When do you promise or even take initiative of wanting to go out? The only way that you would promise such a thing is if someone or some people forced you into it. My first guess who be Sakura-chan and Rin-san, right?" Naruto merely nodded to comply knowing that there was more to come, "Why did you agree?"

"Did you know that they forced me?" asked Naruto cutting her short for now.

"Somewhat, I kind of figured out that you accepted it half-heartedly. I was quite happy when I heard it but… you know… it doesn't feel that okay anymore if your heart isn't really in it. I actually came here to tell you that if you don't want to go so much, then I should cancel it…"  
"No, don't do that, Hinata-chan!" Naruto almost yelled out loud. The girl squirmed uncomfortably at his volume, and Naruto didn't even realize how audible that was. After giving a small apology, he continued, "It's not like I don't want to take you, it's just I don't know how to make you happy… Don't think that I am doing this half-heartedly because I am not. I really love you and always want to see you smile.

"You know what, Hina-chan, I am going to give you the gift I brought for you right now."

Gift? She certainly did not expect how dedicated he would be toward this date. As Hinata shifted a little so he could get up, she watched him exit this room and walked to the guest room making a turn so he could open the closet. When he came back with the box of chocolates and the card that was attached on top of it, the Hyuga girl's face shined with enchantment. Hinata couldn't believe how beautiful the gift was, and in an immediate reaction she hugged the young Death Knight securely and planted a few kisses on his cheek and forehead. Not only was it a caring present, it was not cheap either. She knew her chocolates.

"I suppose that you like it?" he asked rather dumbly. Hinata only showed him her grateful smile.

"I really love it," she told him as she gave him another kiss on the cheek before finding out that there was a card on top of the box, "There is a card here… I want to read it." Just when she was about to take it off, Naruto instantly stopped her by putting his hand over hers to halt her actions. Hinata obviously did not understand why he would do that. "Naruto?"

"Hinata…" he grunted through his words, "Can you not read it while I am here?" That was sure a weird request, as Hinata would put it.

"Why?" Hinata asked instantly.

"Just don't… okay?"

"Sure…"

"You want to go anywhere?" Naruto inquired right after, "It is the evening and I haven't ate yet. You know, why not make tonight the official date since… you know, this time I am doing it wholeheartedly. Besides, I kind of figured that Rin-chan and Sakura-chan would make you try to seduce me with make up or whatnot, right?" Naruto was always so sharp and precise; Hinata could never hide a thing from him. Regardless of it was private or embarrassing, he would just know. The girl's face began to show another shade of crimson again.

"I would love to, Naruto-kun," Hinata told him sweetly as her lips formed another heart warming smile. Naruto sighed inwardly, he just did not know how Hinata could be so charming. "You need to change?"

"Yeah…" Naruto responded back while looking at his own clothing. There was no possible way he would exit this apartment in a pair of shorts and gray T-shirt that was obviously used for sleep.

"You want to change together?" she suggested at random. If Naruto was drinking something, he would've coughed it all out in a flash. She then laughed out loud seeing the priceless look on his face, he could be quite humourous at times. At least to her, that was.

"No, thanks," he simply said as he took out some normal day casual clothing from his own drawers before taking steps to enter the bathroom that was just outside. Hinata pouted the entire way wanting Naruto to feel guilty for not wanting to be here. Knowing Hinata, Naruto avoided her gaze and visage deliberately so he wouldn't fall into the trance that he too frequently fell into, it appeared that he won the battle today but Hinata would make sure the war was hers to claim. Sighing a bit at her defeat, Hinata got dressed as well.

It wasn't too long for the girl to be ready this time around, all she had to do was change back into her pants and button up her blouse. However, waiting wasn't all out entertaining and there was nothing that she could do in this bedroom of his. To be accurate, there were actually plenty of novels that she could take out from and read but novels –despite how much she loved some of them- did consume time to finish. What she lacked right now was time. Her eyes scanned onto the card once again and finally remembered that Naruto told her to read it when he wasn't here with her. He wasn't here now, this was the perfect opportunity.

Hinata easily removed the tape that was used to stick the envelope on while taking out her pocket knife to open it. In a mere sweep, the envelope was opened and she took out the card to her eye level so she could read it. When her fingers touched the card, she couldn't be more curious when the back of it seemed terribly damaged where as the front was completely fine. She undoubtedly found it hard to keep a straight face as she read it out loud in her head.

_Hinata,_

_I seriously hope you like what you are seeing here, seeing me actually being nice enough to take you out on a date. If you actually wonder why this is in green (scratch marks with ink) I had to permanently borrow it from Rin-chan so I am glad that you are happy that this is all lovey-dovey. I really hate this…_

_I want to say that… (more scratch marks with ink) yes, I really hate Rin-chan and Sakura-chan right now. (Even more scratches) I don't understand why we actually need to date when we worked out just fine without it. In my eyes, dating where spending time together is fine but the gift giving part is where the stores and other companies trap us with their useless pieces of crappy merchandises is unforgivable! I actually had to spend good cash on this (Lots of attempted erasing) and I could've used it elsewhere!_

_When I find those two sisters of mine, do not stop me from making their date a living hell. They will… (even more scratches then last time) I am not even going to say it. I hope you, and they, have a marvelous time at making my life even more complex than it is. I hate this lame excuse of dating for us to get closer together!_

_PS: I love you very much and please never show this card in front of me again. However, I love you always and hope that we will be together until the end of time._

The Hyuga girl laughed out loud immediately after closing the card and slipping it in one of her pockets. However, she stopped quickly when she noticed Naruto was opening the door to enter. She smiled when she saw him in a dark cloak –more or less to protect him from the winds at night. She then feathered her footsteps before giving him another kiss on the lips, her spirits seemed so free and happy. Naruto wondered what could've caused her to be this way.

"Where do you want to go afterwards, Hina-chan?" he asked her so they would do what she wanted. However, the girl smiled serenely at him with a touch of seductiveness.

"Anywhere is fine, as long as I am with you," Hinata replied lovingly, "And come back here after, I want you give you something, too. I bet you will love me even more afterwards…" She didn't even finish her sentence yet but she purred soothingly into his ear before licking it very delicately as if she was teasing him.

Naruto couldn't help but groan in exasperation.

**_AN: I hoped all of you liked this, it took me less than six hours to create it so bare with me. I hope my attempted humour was okay. Yes, I got inspired from reading "I Hate You" by yuugiri and I found it amusing that my Naruto was somewhat like Yzak at times. More or less, I "borrowed" the letter part. So please, don't sue! Happy Valentine's Day everyone. By the time you read this, I think it would be the 15th already. Kuso… _**


End file.
